


The Ritual

by Crosschan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Monsters, Rituals, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosschan/pseuds/Crosschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuma and Gai get side-tracked one day and encounter a pervy foe of old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual

Maito Gai strode ahead in front, powerful arms behind his head, smiling and talking away animatedly. Asuma plucked the tab end from his mouth, and gazed at it in longing. How long had it been since he decided to quit? He heaved a sigh, and shoved the little white stick into his mouth, chewing gratefully, before catching up with the other man.

“Having a little trouble with that?” Gai grinned, and the son of Sarutobi grimaced. He chewed a little harder, giving a thick grunt. The healthy guy had been goading him along throughout the whole trip about this decision; Asuma swearing it was off his own back, with Gai believing that a certain Miss Yuuhi had something to do with it. It was true on both levels, he would have liked to say, but... yeah. He wanted to quit. Just to get rid of that damn cough he got in the mornings. Didn’t make it any easier, ‘course.

“I think it went well, back there!” The Blue Beast crowed, clapping a hand upon the other jounin’s shoulder, leaning back his head to appreciate the sunset more intimately, “Yooosh!” the raven-haired man gave pause, and then folded his arms, “Although... we didn’t gather any intelligence for the village. Absolute null.” He glanced to Asuma, who nodded evenly, kneading his neck, “It’s a shame that we couldn’t have accomplished anything more than pounding a few heads together, na?” Gai’d sure given a few of those rogues a nice wake-up call... and others concussions, leaving them to the mercy of their neighbouring authorities.

“Well, let’s just be glad that it’s done, eh?” Asuma replied, though he didn’t feel like he had ‘done’ anything. They were just a couple of high-powered thugs after all. Barely needed two high-ranking jounin for the job. That was just the way it went. Assignments were never what they seemed anymore. He ran a hand through his barbed hair, scratching at his furred chin. Who was he to complain? He was a simple pawn, after all.

He’d be back with Kurenai soon, anyways, and that was something. They were gonna tie the knot, he’d already asked her. Just the way he’d always wanted, since he first saw her. He’d been through a lot in his life, but he couldn’t help think... was there something missing? He felt empty at times, on his own, in his own apartment when there was nobody, no kids to train, to play shogi with, no Kurenai to mess around with, no old man to mouth off to... Yeah. There was something missing, something like a ghost or an omen, plaguing him under the skin, nonstop. A little niggling. Shadows of the past or future.

“Asuma... You have that look in your eyes again,” Gai admonished, clicking his tongue and shaking his head even as he slowed to join the other guy.

“Look?” the taller shinobi questioned, raking his head, chewing the end of his unlit tab like a popsicle.

“That faraway look. For days now! You have something on your mind. It’ll get heavy on your chest – weigh down your spirit. Come on, let’s have a man-to-man secret!” Gai laughed, throwing an arm around Asuma’s thick neck, pulling him against his side affectionately, “Let it all out, huh?”

With his hairy cheek rubbing against and inside of Gai’s flak jacket, Asuma was well aware of Gai’s scent, his heat, the broad muscles that lay hidden under the baggy folds of his jumpsuit. He grunted and pulled away, “It’s nothin’, Gai... it’s just my look, is all. My face. Can’t expect everyone to wanna smile all the time...” he trailed off, wondering how Gai did it. He guessed that was why his skin was always glistening and animated, anyways. He was a nice guy... a bit tiring, but not all that hard to be around one-on-one. When they were getting serious in missions, the hot-blooded man was one of the few jounin that was able to get a firm hold of the situation, to distribute orders competently and decisively. Gai was a strange one, like Kakashi. But unlike Kakashi, Gai always got you smiling, one way or another.

But the big Sarutobi had too much on his mind right then to be lured. The Team Gai captain regarded him evenly for a while, slowing but still walking along.  
“Hahaha!” he suddenly bellowed, hands on his hips as he walked alongside his burly comrade, “I have a lot to be happy about! I’ve never been stronger, I have a group a’ magnificent kids under my wing, a brilliant rival, and I’m in the company of a good man.” He looked at the other guy, smirking, dark eyes flashing boldly.

“Oi, don’t be so sure about that,” Asuma murmured, massaging his thick bull’s neck. ‘The guy’s so open about everything...’ he frowned to himself, ‘it’s awkward...’

“Haha, I’m sure as sure...” The hot-blooded Beast replied, suddenly distracted as he looked off to the left. They had come to a valley. Still bathed in woodland, but a clearing of pasture situated in its middle, “Huh.”

Asuma followed the gaze, finding nothing out-of-the-ordinary, save for a mount of rocks surrounding a cave. He squinted, slowing the manly strides of his big thighs for a moment. Many were manufactured pillars, overgrown with moss and evergreen plants. An old ruin? He plucked the tab from his lips, “What is it?”

“I don’t remember passing here...” Gai mulled, staring out at the cave. It couldn’t be more than 50 meters away... The taijutsu-specialist dropped his arms, eyes glazing in wonder. He started towards it.

“Oi, oi, Gai!” A big paw clapped Gai’s shoulder, and he looked back at the taller man, raising a thick eyebrow, “Come on, we don’t need ta look into it... besides, we have to cover more ground. Find a good campsite before dark...” Finish a mission, head straight back for debriefing. That was how it worked. If ever he decided to go off and play hero, think about himself once in a while his old man would be there to bust his ass like it was a goddamn taiko drum. Literally. He closed a paw over one of his firm round ass-cheeks. Not like he had the old man to be afraid of now... His hand dropped away.

But the other man didn’t seem to be all too eager to get back to their long-sufferening Gondaime. They hadn’t gained a thing on their mission; solely beaten a few rogues. He was yearning for excitement, from any place he could find, “That can wait for now!” Asuma was about to press it, when the other shinobi turned to him, “Where is your sense of adventure, Asuma-kun?” Gai suddenly flared, folding broad arms across his chest and then glaring at the heavily built fella, dead in the eyes.

Asuma chewed his tab end like it was going out of fashion, starting to feel tobacco on his tongue, and he spat it free. Gai glared harder, seeming more like an errant little brother than the powerful sempai that Asuma always looked up to in battle. He conceded, “Alright, alright... I’m comin’, I’m comin’...” His feet could use a rest, (they were throbbing in his sandals), and who knows, that cave might prove pretty cosy from the inside out.

Only, when they got in there, they found they had been very wrong about that first assumption. It wasn’t a cave at all.

They stood in what remained of a chamber of ruins. Tablets were strewn here and there, a pedestal stood in the room centre, pillars of various shapes and sizes stood or crumbled on the floor, ruined with aged and something more.

Gai looked up, whistling, rocking back on his heels to regard tall cavern.

“S’big alright...” Asuma grunted, looking around. He moved towards the centre of the cave, following Gai to the collapsed plinth as the other man picked up a few haphazard white stones. He flipped one and caught it with the other, the two egg-shaped ovals knocking together solidly, resounding like marble.  
“What’s this supposed to be?” the hot-blooded guy murmured, brushing away random pieces of debris.

“I dunno... I heard about clans of ninja that used to carry out forbidden rituals when I was—” Asuma gave a sideways glance to Gai, and massaged his neck, “When I was… out of the village...”

Gai seemed satisfied, but a cautious eagerness boiled under his skin, “What do you mean …‘forbidden’?”

“Well, you know ‘forbidden’, Gai. For any number of reasons, but this was one’a the worse cases… I heard they used human experimentation as a key part of their jutsu. That sorta thing,” Asuma stated wistfully, staring at the strangely familiar markings on the stone, “See, it’s an old dialect. I can’t make much of it out...”

“That’s a shame...” Gai answered honestly, staring at the epitaph, “but human experiments... that’s terrible!” the raven-haired shinobi murmured, deeply distraught, his highly receptive emotions attuned and really feeling for whatever poor souls had been used and terrorised there.

“Just cold tradition for some clans, Gai,” Asuma answered, kicking at an outlying stone, and then blinking as he caught a flash of parchment, “Uh?” He bent down, unearthing something from beneath the ruined alter. It didn’t budge at first, but lifting a couple of stones did the trick, and he finally uprooted what looked to be a small, withered memo scroll, “Looks like I found something...”

“Mm?” Gai jogged over, getting his sandal stuck right to his ankle in slate and dust when he finally got to the other man. He didn’t seem to notice, that boyish curiosity overriding everything else, “Any bones? Old weapons? Sacrifice accounts?”

“Don’t get so morbid, it’s just some old scroll...” The strapping fella murmured in response, slipping the scroll into his top pocket. He then stared at Maito solidly, “And I’m not openin’ it ‘til we’re out of here and getting set down for camp. A’right?”

Gai seemed to wrestle with that, obviously he had yet to find anything interesting enough to compensate him for the lack of action in their mission, but he soon heaved a sigh, nodding and conceding, “Right...”

It was a funny thing to see, how rapidly Maito Gai’s mood could change from bad to good. As quickly from rain to shine like spring showers. As the two began to make their way to the front of the cave and out, the slightly shorter man had already began to talk about what they’d be eating that night, “If we’re lucky, we’ll pass that village we saw on the way, we’ll get something good, hot’n’hearty, really spicy!” he nudged Asuma in the ribs, grinning at him gamely, “Maybe we’ll even get some sake for a pick-me-up!” he turned back, stepping out of the crooked opening, and still talking with fair energy, “Ya know, did I tell you about my Lee? Haha, that kid can drink down a whole pint of liquid pepper and still go back for more! Ha, that kid, he’s so—” He noticed he was wet, and that Asuma had stopped just under the lip of the ruined pillar, leaving the other to get drenched in the sudden downpour. It was so intense it was like a sheet of water, and already, Gai was soaked through, even his loose suit sticking to his toned body like a coat of dark green paint.

“We’ll just stick it here ‘til it eases off, I guess...” Asuma reasoned as he moved back into the warmer confines of the old ruin, Gai following, soaked to the skin, behind him. It was odd that it had come on so quick. The sky had been so warm and clear, not a damn gray cloud in sight. Ah well, he’d been thinking on spontaneous showers earlier... it was just comin’ to bite him in the ass, ‘is all.

It didn’t ease off. It belted on for another hour, stubbornly, showing no signs of stopping. They gathered what little they could burn around the ruins, and built a modest fire in the centre of some old fallen pillars. The sun went on down, hiding behind the mountains on the other side of the vale, cutting off any more thoughts of moving on to some place better once the rain eased off. It was just the luck to get at the close of such an unproductive mission: yet more sitting around. But, Asuma couldn’t really complain. He’d been cosying up with Shikamaru so often on his little afternoon nap schedule that he was afraid he’d turn into an as equal slacker some day. That shouldn’t happen. Not with the shared life he was soon to lead on the way...

Sitting around with buddies, with few cares in the world. Those thoughts were rapidly hurtling away from him. He wondered if he had done everything he’d set out to, wondered if he’d tried everything he wanted, gone through seven kinds of shit already. The tab came back to his mouth as he searched in his pouch, “You hungry, Gai? Got enough pills left...? I brought a couple spare—”

“Ahhh, I’d like something substantial.” Gai commented, arching up his back as he peeled his jumpsuit down his neck and shoulders, leaning against stone. He rubbed his hard, washboard stomach, his other hand moving to his shinobi pouch, “Maybe we should have waited to pass a river, or a curry house...” he heaved a long sigh, big chest rising and falling as his hand came back empty save for yet more soldier pills, “Or a noodle shop... anythin’!”

Sarutobi took a moment to take in Gai’s physique. Taking a note of how packed and hard those muscles were, each ab perfect and concrete, richly tanned. Rippled as they moved. Gai was different to the other jounin he knew. He was a man’s man. He took care of his body, built on it like it was a monument, just like Asuma had, back in his rogue days. He threaded a hand through his raven hair, pushing the damp, rain-soaked strands back, exposing his forehead. It didn’t take much to turn Gai from the weirdo in the baggy suit to the packed guy that could turn heads in an onsen. Just like him.

“Yeah, they don’t settle much of a score, do they?” He found himself chuckling at Gai’s despairing expression. He knew Gai loved his food, any food, as long as it WAS food and there was a lot of it. He used to hang out with him on occasions, with the Copy-Ninja, or when the silver-haired idler would ditch the hot-blooded guy for an hour or so. He hadn’t eaten or had drinks with Gai for a while. He always used to bring him outta the doldrums. One of the first real friends he picked up after returning to Konoha all those years ago. Yeah, it’d been a while, and he was kinda beginning to regret it... he probably wouldn’t have the time now, that he used to...

“That face again.” The big guy looked up, massaging the back of his neck and grinning, half grimacing, as Maito looked him over from his slant against a rock. His back was arched, displayed every firm, toned inch of his toffee-tanned flesh, his jumpsuit sitting on his waist, threatening to inch lower, his dark forest of pubes scratching against the sodden fabric.

Gai sighed again, leaning forward and clapping powerful hands upon his wet thighs.

“You’re a good guy, Asuma-kun. You and Kurenai-san are a good match,” he pronounced the last in his particular English credits, raising a thumb and grinning, “Good match! So stop frowning.”

“...Yeah.” The big guy grinned, flushing up to his ears. Gai smiled. He thought it was cute, the way such a man’s man could blush like that. To look so adorable. Dark eyes fell, and he surveyed Asuma’s body. That nice face and nice body... It was a shame... He shook his head, rubbing an eye as he sat up. No, that wasn’t true. He was happy for Asuma-kun AND Yuuhi-san. Just because Asuma had gone to the commitment road didn’t mean his life had ended. Just like his commitment to his students hadn’t stunted his life with his rival. In fact, it was an excellent challenge for him.

But that’s not what that was about. Gai decided to focus his mind elsewhere, “Ah! Ah! That scroll—!”

Asuma grinned, the tab in his mouth forgotten as he already had the offending item in his big hands, “Ya mean this, here?”

“Yeah! What does it say?” Gai yipped elatedly, and then wagged a finger, “And don’t try to say you’re not gonna share it ‘cause we’re still here... we’re camping, we’re relaxed! Saaa, let’s entertain ourselves!”

The son of the late Hokage grunted his approval, laughing at the other guy’s boyish excitement, as he opened it out. Unlike the scripture on the old ruins they had encountered earlier, this account was in words he understood perfectly, “Huh...” He looked up to Gai, who blinked at him in question, water dripping from his chin and going unheeded.

“‘Day 5,” Asuma began, scanning the words and itching his jaw, “The research that we came for has been inconclusive. The rituals of the Inmo ninja have left nothing to study but word of mouth. Though we were able to uncover many accounts and artefacts at the ruin, we have encountered no settlers, no descendents of the clan who performed those experiments, though we believed that many would have chosen to hide their roots just as the beast itself’,” Asuma puzzled at it, at the word, and looked over at Gai, who urged him to go on.

He pulled back on the journal, uncovering pervious pages, aged now, perhaps several decades, given the symbol, “‘The ritual itself demanded carnal offerings of the body. The Inmo Clan were able to accomplish this well enough singularly, but the overall benefit for the entire clan was modest at most. There was not enough clout in the clan to hold power over its neighbours, and so, created an entity that would be able to take on greater stores of chakra. This entity was aptly named; The Beast.

The beast, that the Inmo clan manufactured, was able to manipulate and harvest the chakra of any healthy, living person, and store it up itself, until it ‘spread roots’, as the scriptures have stated.

The activities of the Inmo clan were against ancient country protocol, and so after a small war been the clan and the Land of Wind and Land of Fire forces, the clan was split and tried in their respective lands. It took longer for the ritual to seal the Beast to be completed, the task taking three dedicated shinobi in total, according to the scripture. We were unable to gather information from the descendents of the shinobi’s families.’” Asuma searched through the scroll, finding little more on the history of the clan and its ‘Beast’, and he raised a blunt, square finger, scratching his broad nose, “Well... it’s nothing. But it looks like we have a little something to think about on the way back to Konoha, Gai...”

“Yeah...” the other frowned, now lying on a stone, muscled arms behind his head as he weight-lifted a boulder on his powerful ankles, “It’s already been done and dusted, years ago. Damn it! I thought we’d have ourselves a real live clan to go after,” he unwound his arms and shot several powerful punches to the air, sending the large rock he’d been so easily lifting over to the other side of the cave with a resonant crack, causing Sarutobi to jump.

“...You’re a piece of work, ya know that?” Asuma sighed, lying back against his own stone, looking over at Gai as he popped one of the soldier pills into his mouth.

“Heheh, that’s what my rival always says!” Gai chuckled good-naturedly, arching his hips, bunching off his wet pants and then laying them on a rock to dry near the fire. He sat back down in a sitting position, his musculature defined in both his tan and the fire-light. The brawny guy blinked. His fundoshi was soaked though in addition, and even in that half-light, Asuma could plainly see the dark, caged meat beneath, thick and full against the plump balls beneath. The modest forest of black pubes made short curls out of the lip of the cream fundoshi, just on the lower muscle of his hard abs. Asuma swallowed, looking away, sweat beading on his brow. The hell? What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn’t give a shit if Gai took EVERYTHING off right there. It was standard procedure, anyways. He needed his clothes dry after all...

Gai had gone to massaging his feet, completely unaware of Asuma’s discomfort. He winced a bit as he tried to smooth out the aching calluses that he had developed over the day, powerful thigh giving a short spasm, making his barely caged cock bounce under his fundoshi. The Sarutobi heir looked away, feeling the hairs prickle against his stomach as he heated up. Fuck…

He went to watching the shadows flicker on the ceiling, willing away the thump in his chest. And elsewhere.

He woke a little later, still fixing at the same tangle of rock and moss on the ceiling, still with faint lights flickering. He fisted between his eyes, powerful muscles stirring to action as he chanced a stare over at his companion. The big lug was fast asleep, arms thrown out behind him like he’d just taken some glorious leap off a high mountain. He looked as peaceful as could be despite that… Looks like the guy had found a blanket in his pack since he’d fallen asleep... he looked down at himself, finding a similar one covering his big sturdy form. He tugged it up, over his beefy chest, and stared over at the taijutsu specialist yet again. What was that all about before? He had suddenly felt so damned horny so quickly, the way he used to back when he was a boy, maybe his student’s age. The time when anything got him off. And GAI, of all people? Fella probably didn’t even notice. That suited Asuma just fine. He didn’t wanna go into the whole birds and the bees thing with the younger guy that his old man never went through with him. He grinned just thinking about it. It was just a spur of the moment thing!

He was probably just missing Kurenai’s attention, that’s all.

Yeah...

Gai’s lips moved in his sleep, his dark brows knitting as though he were in some sort of deep debate. One of his legs moved out from under him, the dark blanket slipping free, exposing his dishevelled fundoshi yet again. It was pulled askew, one, fleshy, dark ball slipping free and settling on the proud hunk of muscle that was his thigh. He pouted at his dream-rival, fists clenching and unclenching.

The son of Sarutobi swallowed, clenching a fist on his chest, feeling the mat of hair scratch through his shirt, and the passionate hammering of his heart against his lung. Okay, that was just an unwanted shock. It’s nothin’…to…

Maybe... he’d just see if... his was that size? He was burning down there for some reason, anyways... Might as well take a look…

Slowly, his brown eyes narrowed like saucers on the sleeping shinobi, as his hands crept into the lip of his pants, hiking up his Konoha vest, and then moving his sash aside. Those big hands thumbed down the lip of his trousers, just below his meaty ball sack. Under his fundoshi, something huge was confined, like a sleeping snake. It was stirring.

Asuma licked his lips, suddenly so dry there, and sucked at his lower one. He was burning up, and he knitted his brows in both shame and anxiety as he moved a hand into his suddenly tight fundoshi, the ample hair on his taut stomach catching on the coat on the back of his burly arm. He took a grip of his cock, hot and stiffening in his touch, and he eased it out of his underwear, balls and all.

A wind-hardened hand weighed the thick meat, a thumb gripping and stroking up and down the tender skin. The head glistened just over the lip of its foreskin, and it seemed to tremble as he squeezed it, testing. What bullshit! Getting hard as a goddamn rock already!

Gai was still caged in his fundoshi, but the outline of that helluva dick was clear as crystal. It was thick, and promised to grow quite a fair bit when coaxed out. Asuma knew. Yeah... he was a good size. Not as good as him, but he was good, nonetheless. Asuma clutched his semi-hardened cock; as soon as his fingers touched thrills of heat ran up and down its fat length. Fuck! He sucked in a lungful of air, his brawny chest filling out, nipple duds hardening like nails under his top. They were so sensitive...!

He let the air out of his nose, noisily, and immediately regretted it, even though Gai barely stirred. In fact, he merely uttered a few frustrated words, and rolled over, flawless, toffee-tanned ass-cheeks bowling Asuma over. The big guy gritted his teeth, digging his paw further into his red fundoshi, raking at his huge balls mercilessly. Shit... How could he spank it right now? Gai was his colleague, a guy, his senpai, despite their age difference. Sure, back in the day, Asuma had a little fun now and then, when he was growing up. With his buddies, like any fiery young shinobi with a body like his, but that was behind him now... he had the hottest, most amazing kunoichi as his bride to be; he didn’t need anything more than that. Gai released a soft, deep whine that was both annoyingly brazen and annoyingly sensual. Asuma pumped his meat, his other hand moving to finger at his nipples under his vest. Not a thing.

As he stroked his cock, grimacing in shame, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking of his woman, he tried to block everything out. Particularly the way those glistening mounds of flesh were so round and firm, but looked to have a little bounce in ‘em, still...

The Wind-wielder’s hand worked like a piston, clamping down on his piece with every downward thrust onto his shaft, fists grazing his sac before his other hand went towards it and cupped and fondled. Prickles of heat moved all over his skin, his baritone moans booming in the air, no matter how he tried to stifle them. He shook his head, grinding his teeth, plucking with a big, shaky paw at one of his balls, rolling it in his fingers, being as gentle as he could as his other hand worked like a demon, spilling precum over his fingers, all over his fist.

The suckering strokes became wetter, quicker, fading into one another as the big guy arched his back away from the stone, his sweating ass-cheeks peeling from the warm stone and defining into two ample, muscular mounds as he shot his load into the air with all the verocity of a cannon. As the second, the third shot exploded into the dank air, onto his chest and stomach, some on the floor and between the cracks. Asuma stared up half-lidded, panting like a dog, not quite remembered a wank feeling that fucking good. Not since the first few times he’d played with himself as a brat. He licked the sweat from his lips, the salt waking him. He felt the sticky mess of his session in his hand, clammy and warm, could feel smudges of frosty spunk slurring in his belly button, matting his man hair.

…What the hell was that?


End file.
